Disposable nursing pads are widely used by nursing mothers to minimize and hopefully prevent strike-through of milk onto their clothing. Nursing pads generally comprise several tissue layers stitched together with an absorbent layer across the absorbent area. Typical such nursing pads are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,869,623 and 2,891,544.
However, the presently available nursing pads suffer from a number of disadvantages. One of the disadvantages of the prior art pads is the problem of strike-through in the stitching areas. Another problem is that of the undesirable soggy feel to the mother after she has worn the pad for a period of time. Yet another problem is that the nursing pads sometimes disintegrate while being used. A further problem is that the currently available pads are substantially dished or cup-shaped in an attempt to follow the contours of the human breast; however, they are not truly comformable and lack in comfort to the nursing mother. Thus, there is need for an improved nursing pad which minimizes the strike-through problem, and which enhances the comfort of the nursing mother while in use. The present invention provides such a nursing pad.